The Legend of Zelda: a Link Between Worlds
by Forrest Bearer
Summary: The Legend Of Zelda, Modern style. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

I sat atop my horse, Epona, as she ran through Hyrule field. I swung my sword in large arcs, as I slashed away at the monsters we passed. Anything I missed, was trampled by Epona. _What a life ,_I thought, _no room to clean, no dishes to wash… just me and Epona._ Suddenly, I heard someone call my name.

"Link!" the voice called. "Link!" it cried again, louder. I was getting closer!** "MISTER HYLIA!"**

I bolted upright in my desk, and shouted, "The Gettysburg Address!" and hoped it was the right answer. My class laughed around me, as my teacher, Mr. Huff, turned red in the face. When he regained his normal complexion, he stated,

"Link, this, is math class. But I'm sure Miss Dumont would be delighted to hear about your newfound interest in the civil war. Right after detention, Mister Hylia." I groaned. I'd had detention every day this week. And last week. And the week befo… you get the idea.

"Now, class, on to the Pythagorean theorem…" He kept going, but I wasn't interested, so I went back to my fantasy. Where was I?

We'd come across a large bridge, The Bridge of Hylia. Underneath it, was Lake Hylia, the largest lake in the world of Hyrule. In it, lived the Zoras, a race of amphibious people. But that wasn't what I was interested in. No, not at all. In actuality, I was interested on what lie on the other side of this bridge. Only at exactly noontime, can one find a "special" chu-chu. If you killed one, and put the jelly it produced in a bottle, it would heal you, and make you stronger until you took damage. This, was what I was looking for…

"**MISTER HYLIA!**" shouted Mr. Huff again, waking me from my trance yet again. I grumbled. "Is it possible that you want a pass to the office with your lovely detention slip? If, not, I suggest you **PAY ATTENTION!**" I caught some of his spit in the face. I pretended to pay attention until class ended, and I could escape the clutches of Mr. Huff. I'd begun to call him Ganondorf, when he wasn't around. Ganondorf was the villain in my fantasy world of Hyrule. I just hated Mr. Huff. In no other way were the two related.

I was glad. My next period was lunch, and even though I had detention through it, Mrs. Gremple was old, and she just slept through it, so I had time to myself to compose music. I was working on a piece called Sun Song. It was beautiful, and I could hear it clearly in my head. Almost as clearly as I could imagine the girl of my dreams, Ilia. But, she didn't really exist. No, she was a part of Hyrule. I settled into my usual spot directly in front of Mrs. Gremple. For the short time she was awake, she checked off names of the students who actually decided to show up for detention. But soon, she was sound asleep, and I was poring over my music. Suddenly, a hand snatched my music away from me. I looked to my antagonist. Andante, was his name, and I hated him more than Mr. Huff, and Ganondorf combined. _If only this were Hyrule_, I thought,_ I'd pull out my sword and hack his head clean off._ But this wasn't Hyrule. The Master Sword didn't exist, and Zelda wasn't real. Right now, I was staring down the boy I hated more than anyone, but I was doing it without my sword, my shield. I was doing it without Epona, without the Tri-force of Courage on my side. I was doing it without the three Goddesses, or the Light spirits, Ordon, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayaru. All I had was… nothing. I couldn't do anything about it.

"Look at Link!" said Andante, "He's writing sappy music." He crumpled it up in a ball and threw it at the wall.

"It's beautiful," I told him in defense of Sun's Song.

"Did, you hear that? He says it's beautiful. I guess I'm sorry than. I'm sorry I interrupted your girly session," he responded. Next thing I knew, He has picked it up and written in marker "stupid" across the whole page. That was the last straw. With or without the Goddesses, my weapons, my horse, or the light spirits, I was taking this bastard down. I tackled him, and punched him in the face twice. His cronies surrounded us, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Miss Tutley

I woke up in the nurse's office, on the bed. I felt great, despite my likely concussion. I didn't remember the details of the fight, but my dream was vivid enough.

-Dream-

I stood in front of the Hero of Old, whom was now reduced to a mere skeleton with armor. We were in a foggy void, with scenes from all over Hyrule scattered about. Death Mountain, Hyrule castle, and many others stood out to me. The Hero of Old held a sword in his hand, a round shield on his other arm. He spoke, "A sword wields no strength, unless the hand that holds it has courage." He came at me and I raised my shield to block. I swung my sword at him, and struck his chest, but simply bounced off. He swung his sword again and I rolled to the side to dodge. "Good," he told me, and shot a bolt of energy at me. I ducked behind my shield to block it. I jumped towards him, and brought my sword down on his helmet. He fell. "Now! Perform Ending Blow!"I acted upon instinct, and jumped into the air. I then brought my sword down into his chest. I breath left him, and I withdrew my sword. He stood up. "Hero, you possess the courage that has been passed down in your bloodline for thousands of years. Why then, do you not use it? It is your destiny to save Hyrule from darkness, but your current stature is a disgrace to your ancestors. Now, rise, and go forth. Strike down evil and do not falter." 

-End dream-

At the moment he said those last words, I woke up.

I sat up in the bed and immediately, I heard the nurse's voice say, "Miss Tutley would like to see you." Miss Tutley was the school principal, and I had been going to see her a lot lately. I wished Ilia had been in my dream as I walked to Miss Tutley's office. I knocked on the door and she shouted "Come in!" in reply. As I sat down, she put some papers in her desk and folded her hands. She sighed, and allowed the silence to bear down on me.

"Now, tell me what that fight in detention was all about," she said in a stern tone.

"He took my music," I responded.

"You were listening to music in detention?" she asked.

"No. I was writing it," I told her, "He took it and wrote on it in marker."

"So you hit him?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Let me get this straight. You were doing something you weren't supposed to be, he took it away, and you hit him for it? I seem to find this somewhat ridiculous. I see no reason not to suspend you, if not something worse. You've caused nothing but trouble lately, and now you're starting fights. And, in detention, to be even worse. If not for your previously perfect record, I would expel you without hesitation, Mister Hylia," she told me, matter-of-factly. I flinched at the word "expel". "But," she continued in a gentler tone, "since this is the first year you've had any trouble, I'm going to suspend you until you can meet with a psychiatrist to get to the root of the problem. You're not a bad kid, Link, and I want to help you. Your parents are already outside."

I left the building with my head hung. _Stupid!_ I told myself, _Give up on these childish fantasies! It's not gonna get you anywhere. Just think straight, and get out of this dream world!_

That night, I had a horrible dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the dream

I stood alone in the throne room of Hyrule castle, sword in hand, shield ready. I shook in my boots. I knew what was coming. I knew that I was the only force that could stop it. But I was afraid. I was scared. The Triforce of Courage had stopped glowing. A shadow appeared in the doorway.

No.

NO!

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was alone to fight this man. And the one thing I'd had that could defend me against him had deserted me. I WAS AFRAID… I was afraid.

Slowly, the man approached, Spirit Sword in hand. He smiled an evil smile. He knew he had me beat… And there was nothing I could do to prevent it. He stopped a few steps away.

"Why do you not fight hero? Why do you just stand there? I thought the Triforce of Courage was given to you by the Goddesses. But was I wrong? How then, have you come this far? Is it that you have merely given up? Do I scare you?" he asked, circling me, "Could it be that the hero chosen by the Gods cannot defeat me? I've been defeated by your ancestors for thousands of years, but you won't even swing your sword at me. I had been almost worried about you. I had been almost… AFRAID… of you. But no. You just stand there. You just stand there like a coward." 

Suddenly, an arrow struck him in the back. He turned around. Zelda stood in the doorway, notching another arrow. She shot him again, but he caught it this time. He snapped it in one hand, and laughed.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Ganondorf!" she shouted.

"No, milady. MY reign has yet to begin. It starts, with the end of yours," he said, rushing her. Immediately, she fell to the ground as his Spirit Sword struck her. He warped back to where he had stood in front of me.

"Why the look of misery? Why the look of FEAR! Are you scared? Are you afraid? You should be. I am the ruler of this land," he told me, spitting in my face. He leaned in, his face to mine. His foul breath smelled of death, of decay, of horror. "Why do not oppose me?" He gave me a second to respond, but I was still frozen. He scoffed.

Out from behind the throne, Rusl surged at him, three royal guards behind him. Ganondorf simply knocked their sword away with his free hand, and stabbed or cut them with his sword. He saved Rusl for last.

Grabbing Rusl by the neck, and lifting him in the air, Ganondorf smiled. Then he laughed. "Foolish human. You have breathed your last," He said, readying his sword.

"LINK! NOW!" Rusl shouted, hoping that I would strike Ganondorf down. But I couldn't. All I could do was stand and watch. The Spirit Sword stabbed cleanly through Rusl's torso, and blood oozed from the gaping hole. I watched as the last of Rusl's life went from his eyes. "Why?" he asked me, aghast that I had let him die.

I was crying now, but powerless to do anything. I was forced to stand and watch as Ganondorf killed everyone I loved within the land of Hyrule. He was too strong. I was too afraid.

"LINK!" a voice called out, a voice that I treasured more than anything, "What are you doing?" asked Ilia.

I finally had gathered the courage to fight. I ran to stand in front of Ilia. I charged up to do The Great Spin. Ganondorf blocked it, and just picked me up and threw me to the side. I landed on my back, but rolled onto my feet again. I ran at him ready to strike, but he blocked me without even looking. He picked Ilia up and looked at her for a second. "I see that this girl stirs courage in you boy. Good. Now, we will fight," Ganondorf said. He placed Ilia in a magical barrier and attacked me. Quickly knocking me to the floor, and the Master Sword from my hand, he stood over me. "I have a few plans for you," He told me. He sheathed his Spirit Sword and began a chant.

Ganondorf walked from the flaming castle, an unconscious Ilia on his shoulder, and me at his side. But I'd changed. My skin was paler, my clothes were jet black, and my eyes a dark, glowing ruby red.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the Light

I bolted upright in bed, clutching my sheets to my bare chest. I was practically hyperventilating, and I was in a cold sweat. I got up and went into the bathroom to splash water in my face. As I bent over the sink, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair was underneath a green cap that hung down in a point near my mid-back. I wore a green tunic, with golden chainmail underneath, and a white undershirt under that. When I looked back in the mirror, I was myself, a skinny white-boy, with no rippling muscles, a thin face, standing in his underwear. I was going insane. I splashed water on my face again and dried myself. I shut off the light and went back to bed.

But I couldn't sleep.

Had the heater always made that growl?

Had the drippy faucet always echoed like that?

Did the footsteps of my father always thud so loudly?

I told myself that they had, and that I was just so stressed that I had just now noticed it. Oh if only I'd never had that first dream of Hyrule. If only I'd never met Zelda and Ilia. I rolled onto my side to hopefully find a more comfortable position. But it was hot, like the mines of the Gorons.

_NO!_ I told myself. _Grow up!_

I pulled the blankets off, but it was freezing. _Like, snowpeak._

_NO! Give it up already! Get your head outta the clouds!_

But I couldn't. I couldn't give up on Hyrule. That was the only thing keeping me alive. What with the coming divorce of my parents, the death of my grandpa, the loss of my best friend, what else was there? But… I rolled over again. Why was it that I could hear Epona snort every time I told myself to give up on Hyrule? I didn't have the answers. Sun Song began playing over in my head. But for some reason, I couldn't remember the ending. I kept hearing a sour note as the song came close to the end. I cried. Even my music had betrayed me. The wind howled, and reminded me of the screams of a re-dead. Suddenly, a small light appeared in the center of the room. I backed up in terror.

"Hero! Hero! Why have you betrayed us? Why have you deserted us?" cried the small voice. I sat, stunned.

"Why have you let Ganondorf take over?" The voice echoed in my head.

"I… I… I don't understand," I said.

"Why do you not fight? Where has your courage gone Hero?" the voice asked.

"I don't understand," I repeated.

"But you do… Please Hero. Save Hyrule!" the voice was crying now.

"But it's not real!" I shouted. I threw a pillow at the light but missed.

"Then we are truly doomed… I have little strength left. Please Link. PLEASE!" The light disappeared, and I was left in the dark. And oh, how dark it was. How cold. I shivered, and crawled underneath my blankets, but they didn't do anything. The darkness was so absolute, so deep, that I was afraid. And try as I might, I could not sleep. The wind continued to howl, and the darkness continued to consume me. I was afraid.

I was afraid.

I was afraid.

But, what was there to be afraid of? Was I afraid of re-deads? Was I afraid of Ganondorf?

I was afraid…  
>Of…<br>Myself.

I was afraid of that dark version of myself I had seen in my dream. I was afraid of my betrayal of Hyrule. Of Zelda. Of Ilia. I wasn't afraid of the villains, the monsters I had faced. I had slain them all. I had triumphed over them. But more than anything, I was afraid not to go back to Hyrule. I couldn't give it up. I couldn't forget about it. I had to save it!

Out of nowhere, the wind started blowing, even though my window was closed. It lifted me into the air, and I saw myself as the Hero of Hyrule, I saw myself, in my true form.

I was no longer afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Enter Hyrule

I suddenly appeared in the Spirit Spring of the Spirit Ordon, in a flash of light. The air smelled of the forest as I inhaled deeply. The grasses stood, swaying in the breeze, near the edge of the water. The water came to about mid-thigh, and the coolness was refreshing. I smiled.

"Hero," called Ordona, "Ganondorf has overtaken this world. What you see before you is all that remains of the grand Hyrule. Everything is in ruins. Zelda is dead. This, Hero, is Hyrule's deepest time of need. Come to its aid, Hero. Hyrule needs you."

"But Ordona, I saw a vision of myself turning evil. I saw myself caught in Ganondorf's clutches, and turning against this land," I said, careful to leave out how this had happened.

"This being is not you, Hero," responded Ordona, "This is the one they call Dark Link. He is merely a reflection of yourself, the embodiment of your deepest fears. This is why you are so afraid of him." I was relieved to hear this, but I worried about what he had been doing in my visage. I wondered how much of this destruction was the doing of this Dark Link. How many people, of the few that were still alive, probably, were afraid of me? I didn't have the answer to these questions, and I doubted Ordona did either.

_But why do I care? _I asked myself, _This is a dream; I can do whatever I want._ After Ordona disappeared, I closed my eyes tightly and thought up Hyrule before Ganondorf took over. It was MY mind. What place did Ganondorf have taking it over? Who was he to even exist in my mind if I didn't want him there? After opening my eyes, and discovering that Ilia wasn't standing in front of me like I had imagined her, I was a little taken aback. I tried again, and it still didn't work. _Maybe it doesn't work like that_, I thought. Trying everything that I could think of to bring Ilia to me, I discovered that nothing was successful. I decided that it would be worthwhile to go ahead and see where this dream went. _Besides, I can't get hurt, can I?_ I turned o my heels and set out towards Hyrule castle. I'd just face Ganondorf now and get it over with. He couldn't hurt me. Then I'd spend the remainder of this dream with Ilia.

A few hours later, I stood in front of Castle Town, Epona next to me. I petted her nose a couple times and walked into castle town. As I crossed the drawbridge into the town, a strange creature flew up from behind the castle walls. I perched on top of them. An almost demonic voice called down towards me. "Who goes there?" The creature asked.

I turned my face back up to it. "Are you a friend, or a foe?" I asked in return.

"Depends on who you are. Most likely foe."

"Then in that case, I am Link Hylia of the Ordon Province." I called up to him, realizing that I would end up fighting him no matter what I said. At least this way, he might cower down. I was wrong.

He spread his bat-like wings and flew straight towards me, fangs and claws at the ready. I easily sidestepped him, drawing my sword at the same time. I managed to get a pretty good look at him. He wore a black tunic on top of black chainmail. Black pants and black boots garbed his lower half. On his head, he wore a thin, red, headband, which hung down in the back near his lower back. His skin was deathly pale, and, his black hair hung down in all directions. His eyes were blood red, and burned themselves into my retinas. This creature looked no older than I, and in fact, like he was probably younger.

"You got guts showing up here, Hero," He told me, spitting at me, "But I got orders to let you live." I put my sword away. Suddenly inhaling, he blasted the loudest noise I have ever heard at me. It was so loud, and so high pitched, that the wall a good fifty feet away crumbled. I was knocked backwards, careening, tumbling towards the moat. I caught myself on the underside of the bridge, and hung there, while he screamed away, blasting my eardrums to the point that I worried they might burst. The pain that the noise caused brought tears to my eyes. Eventually, the wail stopped, but the ringing in my ears was just as unbearable. I heard his boots hit the boards of the bridge as he walked toward me. At the edge, he bent down to look at me.

He smiled menacingly. I could only whimper. He grabbed my hands and lifted me onto the bridge. He threw me aside. "Get up!" he commanded. I would have refused, but he began to inhale again, and I stood up as quickly as I could. "Drop your weapons! All of 'em!" I conceded, already formulating a plan to use Mortal Draw on him as soon as possible. But he kept his distance, and I had to be cooperative if I hoped to escape alive. I couldn't stand another blast like that. He motioned for me to kick my weapons over to him, and I did, careful not to damage anything. He even made me give him my lantern and fishing rod. Whistling loudly, he called for a few others like him. They too wore all black and had bat-wings, but they carried spears. Three appeared. He spoke briefly to them in a different language, and they promptly tied my hands together behind my back. They blindfolded me, and took me away.

Lead in back and in front by two guards, the other one walking nearby, I was escorted to a dank cellar. They forced me down onto a bench, and told me in gruff voices to wait. I was curious as to whether I was alone or not, so I called out. "Hello?" I asked. A second later, I heard a response.

"Who is that?" called a gentle voice. It was timid, and parched, but obviously feminine.

"Last time I said that, I ended up here," I responded.

"I recognize your voice. Link?" the unknown girl asked.

"Yeah," I called back, hesitantly.

"It's me! Ilia!" she called. Despite my current situation, I was overjoyed. I even smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: the Dungeon

For a second, I couldn't believe it. I was face to face with Ilia once again. Or at least, as close as the bars between us would allow us to get. And I still couldn't see her thanks to the blindfold, but at least I could hear her voice.

"I'll get us out of here, I promise," I told her. She fell silent. "Ilia?" I asked when I realized this, "Why aren't you speaking?"

"It's impossible. Even if we could get out of these ties, we'd never find our way out. At least not with those bat things lurking around. I could hear that thing screeching all the way down here." She finally responded. I realized she was right. Even with my weapons, I could never take one of those things. We had to bide our time and see where this took us. I assumed that Ilia would be left alone, but I wasn't sure about whether Ganondorf would have me executed. I wasn't sure what to think. But it didn't matter. After all, I was still dreaming.

A screech sounded from above, and even through the many layers of stone and earth, it was clear, though not painful like it had been. Ilia and I fell silent until it was over. "I knew those things were loud, but I had no idea…" I said.

"Like I said," Ilia responded, "I could hear it last time." I sighed.

I had yet to ask Ilia out yet. I decided I'd do it right now, since this was likely the last time we'd be together. And even though this was not the ideal situation, I wanted to at least let her know how I felt.

"Uh, Ilia?" I asked, a while later.

"Yes?" she responded. I could just picture her beautiful eyes wide open in expectation. Then again, this was probably the last thing she'd expect.

"I, uh…" I never got to finish, because suddenly a new prisoner was carted down here and placed in the cell next to me. I could hear his coughing and wheezing, and from his voice protesting to the guards, I guessed that he was an old man. Immediately, a guard came into my cell and grabbed me under the arm.

"Follow," its deep voice said. I guessed that these creatures didn't know much of Hylian (the language we were speaking. I'm translating.). I stood up and followed this creature.

Again, I was led by one in front and one in back of me, with another close behind. I assumed that this was the normal set up.

I was brought through door after door, until one of the guards stopped me, and forced me to my knees. Pushing my head down, it removed my blind fold.

I knew this room. I had been in here many times before. I knelt on lush carpet, which had been lain on a very expensive looking floor. Looking up, I saw exactly what I had assumed that I would. "Ganondorf," I snarled. Seated on Zelda's throne, and wearing a kingly cape, he laughed.

"You think you can scare me?" He asked. I continued to glare at him. He laughed again. "You might treat me with a little more respect, as I am your new king."

"No one in this land will ever accept your rule, Ganondorf," I spat. This seemed to anger him a little, because he clenched his fist over his Spirit Sword. I knew that angering him in my current position could prove fatal, but I didn't care.

"This land belongs to Zelda!" I shouted at him. His lips pursed.

"You will never be king!" his brow furrowed. I knew how to finish this.

"And may the goddesses strike you down." He stood up, and looked over to his guards.

"Get me Scorn," he demanded. I was taken aback by this. I had assumed that he would just strike me down.

The bat creature that had appeared at the gate suddenly appeared. He came and knelt before Ganondorf, saying, "What can I do for you my king?"

Ganondorf motioned for his guards to do something. I didn't know what, but suddenly all of my weapons were placed on the ground in front of me. My restraints were cut, and, grabbing, my weapons I turned on my heels and ran. But Ganondorf raised a shield of dark magic in the doorway.

I turned back to him. "If you can survive even a minute against my champion, I will set you, and the girl free. If, he kills you, I kill the girl. Do you comply?" Ganondorf asked me. I nodded, and put my weapons back into their rightful places and drew my sword.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Scorn

Ganondorf raised the floor up in different levels. It looked like an incomplete tower of building blocks, with Scorn and me on either side. I held my sword ready to strike, even though I knew I couldn't defeat Scorn with my current power._ Or can I?_ I thought, remembering that this was a dream, and thus I had full control. But I had still yet to find out how. It was now or never. Scorn flew up above the platform, located me, and dive-bombed, ready to slash me with his claws. I pulled out a clawshot, hooked it onto him as he came closer, and pulled hard to the right, then left. The distraction was enough to break his focus enough that rather than slamming into me with all his might, he had to pull up just before he hit the floor.

Drawing my bow, I lined up a shot and loosed it. Rather than taking the arrow to the wing as I had hoped, Scorn simply batted it away with the back of his left hand. I cursed under my breath as I aimed to take the next shot.

But before I could shoot, Scorn inhaled deeply. I knew what was coming, and I rolled to the side behind a tall block. Looking up, I noticed some lamps hanging on the wall. But I wasn't interested in lamps. No, I wanted something that would give me an edge, and the material that the lamps hung off of would do just fine.

Drawing my double clawshots , I took aim with the right one. It grabbed onto the netting perfectly, and it dragged me over to it. Scorn took notice of this and rushed me again, with a menacing look. Just before he ran into me, I dropped down. Quickly aiming at another net, I pulled myself over to it. I noticed, as I looked back at Scorn, that he had hit the wall head first. He was taking a while to regain his composure, as he hovered, shaking and rubbing his head. I had discovered his weakness! Every monster in Hyrule seemed to have one, and this was it. He didn't take blows to the head well.

I switched my left clawshot for my sword and dropped again, aiming at the net right in front of Scorn. As I reached him, I hit his head again with the blunt edge of my sword. But unfortunately, it had the opposite effect that I wanted it to. Rather than making him even more disoriented, it seemed to restore him. He glared at me and bared his teeth. He grabbed me by the neck and brought his fangs near to my throat.

The platform fell and Ganondorf yelled, "Time!" Scorn turned to him and scowled for a second, but brought me to the floor safely, dropping me on it after he'd landed. I saw Ganondorf's expression go from smug triumph to sheer disbelief, and then from that to rage. "I am many things, but a liar is not one of them. Now leave, before I change my mind!" Ganondorf said, shouting those last few words, and pushing Ilia over to me. She tripped a little, and after I lifted her to her feet, we both ran out of the castle. I had a feeling that this was a part of Ganondorf's plan, to have us out alone, but I knew that if we stuck around, we'd be slaughtered without question.

So we ran. Through what was castle town, we ran. I stopped at the gate, and thought for a second._ What if he expects us to leave? _ I turned a corner and had Ilia hide. I ran back out to my horse. I knew that if she was there, Ganondorf's forces would begin looking through the city, so I gave her the command to leave, and she ran off in the direction of Ordon, the place I had trained her to go to when I gave the command. Turning around, I ran back into town to where Ilia was. We then went to Telma's bar, or at least what was left. We ducked beneath some rubble and eventually made it into the bar. Once inside, we quickly discovered the place was in ruins, but we weren't alone.

Ashei and Shad sat at a table in the back. Seeing us come in, they looked alarmed for a second, but relief soon flooded their faces. "And what are you two doing here?" asked Shad. I had noticed the Ashei rarely spoke, so I wasn't surprised that Shad had spoken first, especially since he had a strange obsession with my dungeon crawls, but I appreciated it because he was able to give me information on pretty much anything I came across within a few days.

"We just escaped from Ganondorf's prison," I told him. His eyes got huge and his mouth fell agape. As usual, Ashei remained expressionless, but I noticed a momentary, almost imperceptible, look of amazement, but it quickly disappeared.

"How?" was all that Shad could make out.

"Long story. Anyway, where's Telma?" I responded.

"Dead," Ashei said, finally speaking. I expected more, but got nothing else. Shad continued.

"She died in Ganondorf's attack. He killed her and destroyed this bar because she denied his kingship. We managed to find a few teeth which we believe were hers, as well as her cat, which Ganondorf killed as well. We put them in a box and buried it. There was no formal funeral sadly. We must have one as soon as Ganondorf is defeated," He responded in his usual tone, but looked at me expectantly when he noted on Ganondorf's fall.

Ilia broke down crying, and I struggled to maintain my composure. Even Ashei looked sad. "What do you know about these bat-creatures?" I asked, just to change the subject.

"Actually, a good deal," replied Shad, perking up for the chance to share some knowledge. I sat down at the table opposite him to listen.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I apologize to my devoted fans *if I have any* for my absence of the last two days. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I was unable to post. Sorry again. –Forrest)**

Chapter 8: A New Threat

"These creatures come from a distant land, Geruk-eru. They are a race of warriors, training from the age of two to become the most skilled assassins and mercenaries across the globe," Shad said.

"They have no respect for weakness, and will almost always side with the stronger of two sides in any battle. This is why they have aligned themselves with Ganondorf," He continued.

"So," I asked, "if I could defeat Ganondorf, they would side with us?"

"Yes, but I don't see that you could defeat Ganondorf while he's surrounded by an army of those things," Shad replied. I hadn't thought of that, and was upset at myself for it.

"These specific Geruk-erians probably hail from the Wa-napi tribe, to the northernmost point in Geruk-eru," Shad continued.

"And why is that important?" I asked.

"Because the Wa-napi are the most feared in the land of Geruk-eru. Nobody dares fight against them," He replied, as I grimaced.

"So how do they all have wings?" I inquired.

"They are said to practice very dark magic, even darker than Ganondorf's own, according to some sources. It is my belief that this is how they get their wings," Shad told me, matter-of-factly. I began to fantasize about having wings as well, but I quickly shut the thought out when I glanced at my hand and noticed the Triforce of Courage on my hand.

"Can't see how we are to fight these things," Ashei spoke up. Shad glared at Ashei for a few seconds, and then continued.

"Some sources claim that they have a soft spot on the top of their skull. If you were to hit it with the blunt edge of your sword, Link, they may be momentarily stunned. Then again, other sources claim they have no weakness." Shad said.

"I noticed that while I was fighting one of them, the soft spot. He hit his head, and seemed to be disoriented for a while," I responded, happy to be able to contribute. Shad's eyes twinkled for a second, I assumed from the gain of knowledge.

"Then there is hope!" he shouted. Ashei and I both glared at him, and he shut up. We didn't want the guards to hear us.

"Except they all wear helmets," Ashei retorted glumly.

"I know a technique that will remove their helmets, and it's me that will probably be fighting them the most often," I responded, offering some comfort.

"Good," Shad said, "We must start developing a plan to win this war."

"With four people?" Ashei spat. Shad and I glared at her.

"I will go around Hyrule and collect all the survivors," I told her, unaware at the time of what I'd just volunteered myself for.

"If we can collect enough people, then we can just storm the castle!" Shad shouted again. Ashei and I shushed him.

"So what? We all die in an attempt to possibly get Link a chance to square off with Ganondorf?" she came back at him, voice dripping ice.

"Not exactly what I was thinking," Shad replied, "Link, go out and collect everyone you can find. I wil start formulating a plan."

"Before I go, do you know anything about this, 'Dark Link'?" I asked, standing up.

"Not a clue. I'll research it, and see what I can,"

I decided it was best to leave Ilia here with Shad and Ashei, so I left alone, and began to walk towards Ordon.

**(To clear up some confusion before it happens, Geruk-eru is pronounced (Gair-uhk air-oo) and Wa-napi is pronounced (Wah-nah-pee). –Forrest)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ordon

As I walked into the town, I stuck my sword through the skull of yet another Moblin. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I was PISSED. Ganondorf's forces had arrived here and overrun it. I had to slaughter a horde of Moblins just to cross the bridge between Faron woods and Ordon woods. I noticed that my house, which had sat atop a great tree, had been burned down. Another Moblin rushed me, waving its club, but I sidestepped and stabbed it in the back. Epona spotted me and walked to me. I handed her some food and a lump of sugar. She took it gratefully, and nudged my shoulder as if to say, "May I have another?" I figured she deserved it and handed her another lump of sugar. She went back to the crook on between the rocks and what was left of my old house.

I headed down into the major part of town, my sword ready. As I entered, I noticed that the majority of the buildings had been burned to the ground, and in their places, tents had been pitched. About fifteen tents in all littered the area. It seemed that the majority of the camp was asleep, but, as dawn was coming, I knew I didn't have much time.

Looking around quickly for any patrols, I shot the few I found in the throat with my bow, so that they didn't scream, and got to work digging through the rubble.

I had just managed to unbury the Mayor, Bo, and check his pulse, proving that he was alive, when I heard a terrible laugh.

I turned around and saw my dark self staring down at me. Dark Link laughed again, his voice high and raspy. He drew his dark reflection of the Master Sword and motioned for me to attack. I stood up and drew my sword.

I launched myself at him, screaming at the top of my lungs. The rest of the camp bolted awake, coming out of their tents, weapons ready. Dark Link jumped backwards nimbly, doing a backflip. He motioned to a group of eight guards to attack me.

I swung my sword carefully, so not to hit or trample Bo, and I managed to stab or slash all of the guards in a matter of seconds.

Dark Link looked unimpressed, and threw himself at me. I blocked the first blow, and the second. He backed away, and another group of Moblins came after me.I did The Great Spin, and managed to dispatch the entire horde in on strike. As I came out of the spin though, Dark Link managed to hit my shoulder. But he managed only to graze me, so it barely hurt. I jumped backwards and prepared myself for the next attack. But I was horded again by Moblins, this time, by fourteen.

It took me a minute or so of swinging and blocking and dodging, but all the Moblins fell to my blade. I turned again to Dark Link. He looked around, and seeing that all his Moblins had been defeated, he fled, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

I cursed Dark Link and dug Bo out of the pile of rocks. Dragging him to Epona, because I couldn't lift him, I set up a sling for her to drag him on, and went back into town to see if there was anyone left.

I found several bodies, but only two other living creatures, aside from a handful of rats and insects: Colin, and his little sister, whom he had been holding in a protective embrace.

I woke Colin, and discovering that he was unable to walk, I carried him and is sister to Epona. I placed them on the sling with Bo and headed back to castle town. I had no idea how I was going to get them back into Telma's bar though. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bo

As we approached Hyrule Field, Bo stirred and awoke. For a second, he looked confused. "Decided to take me to yer master, eh?" he asked loudly. He rolled off of the sling, pulling Colin and his sister with him. "An' these litt'l ones too?" He placed the unconscious children on the ground next to him and held up his fists, challenging me to fight him. I stared at him in astonishment. Bo had raised me. The entire village had raised me. He of all people should know that I would never hurt the people I loved. But then again, he watched as I did it, or at least, as my clone did it. There was nothing I could do, except try to explain.

"I didn't do any of that Bo," I told him gently. He scoffed. I continued, "You know me Bo. Would I ever harm any of you?"

"Never thought you would, but I gotta go wif what I saw," he responded, an enraged look on his face. I sighed. This wasn't the place to be arguing, but there wasn't anything I could do now. I couldn't leave Bo.

"Look Bo. I can't explain right now, but I didn't do hurt anyone. I didn't burn down Ordon," I said.

"Yeah right," he responded.

"Ganondorf created a dark copy of me. I didn't do anything." Bo rolled his eyes and stormed off, carrying Colin and his little sister. I knew what I had to do.

Pulling out my clawshot, I shot it at Colin and pulled him away. Bo was left holding the little girl. I knew he wouldn't let him go.

"You're right Bo!" I said, deciding to pull the evil gig. If I could just get them to Telma's bar, I'd explain everything. "If you leave, I'll kill him," I continued. I drew my sword and held it to the unconscious boy's fragile neck. I wanted to cry because of what I was doing, but I couldn't lose anyone.

"Fine," Bo spat back at me, "But if you hurt that little boy, I will kill you Link."

"Then I guess you'd best do what I say," I retorted, hating myself for it.

Bo followed me to castle town on foot. It was long and arduous, and we didn't arrive until late at night. Still holding the sleeping Colin, I told Bo to wait around the corner while I got some "guards" to help me. I threatened him with Colin's life once again, and made off, leaving Epona with him.

I snuck through Castle Town to Telma's bar. I woke the sleeping Ashei and Shad, as well as another handful of freedom fighters who had gathered in the bar. I had them each make their way to the outside of Castle Town, leaving one at a time, with a minute interval in between each. In about ten minutes, we had all gathered outside the gate, and I led them to where Bo was squatting with the swaddled baby and Epona. They hadn't moved and I was relieved.

We reassembled at the gate, some of us leading Epona, some of us leading Bo. Shad carried Colin's sister and I personally carried Colin.

In different groups, we made our way through the town with me coming back in between groups to lead them, and hopefully kill any Geruk-erians we came across. I had to shoot two with my bow, but we made it to the bar without any casualties. We hid the Geruk-erian's bodies in the back.

I placed Colin tenderly on a bed, and called to see if there were any people with medical experience. Ilia came to me with another girl and told me that her mother had been a healer before she was killed by Ganondorf, and that she knew some of the methods, but only the basics. Unfortunately, she was deaf. Ilia tried her best to translate what I was saying into sign language, but when the girl only looked at her more confused, Shad took over, communicating fluidly what I wanted, and the child quickly looked Colin over and concluded that both of his legs were broken. She couldn't tell why he had slept for so long, and we took to pouring water down his throat and plugging his nose to make him swallow. We did the same with food that we had mashed up. Currently, there was nothing more we could do. The girl, whose name we had learned was Marilee, was incompetent. I knew someone who could help. Renado. I just hoped that he was still alive.

(I apologize for referring to "Colin's sister" repeatedly. I don't know what her name is. If anyone does, please PM me or put it in the reviews. –Forrest)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Fairies

I arrived in a Kakakariko Village in the early morning. The sun was just coming over the plains of Hyrule field, and the chill air bit at me. Epona's and my breath came out in puffs of condensing water droplets. The air smelled of fire and death. I worried that I was too late.

As I entered the village, I saw that nothing had been left standing, except for the watchtower on the other side of the town, looking on the spring of the light spirit Eldin. Seeing this as a tactical maneuver rather than a change of scenery, I ducked down quickly and hid behind some standing rubble. But I wasn't fast enough. A bugle sounded and suddenly, a rain of fire arrows fell on me from all directions. I held up my shield to protect my head and moved farther into cover.

I had put myself into a small whole in what was left of the building, with the opening to the side. I could clearly see the carnage which had once been the house of my friend, Renado, a healer, whom, also happened to be the person I most hoped to find here. Next would be Barnes, the bomb maker. Not that I cared little of the other inhabitants, it was just that these two would be the most helpful, and anyone else would be just another mouth to feed.

But that didn't matter. What mattered right now was that I survived. Not that is was likely that anyone would be able to hit me from here, as I was covered on the sides, the only opening low enough to the ground that I could only barely see halfway up the tree which had stood next to Renado's house for so long.

I sat there for a good ten minutes before the rain of arrows stopped. Did they give up? Did they run out? I wasn't sure, and I wasn't ready just yet to crawl out and see. So I stayed put and tried to formulate a plan. I tested to see if the wall behind me was firm, and discovered that with a great deal of effort, I could get it down. I stuck my hat out on a stick, and when no arrow came to light it ablaze, I decided it was safe enough to venture out if I stayed low.

I stuck my head out of my little whole, and discovered that I was hidden by more stones and pieces of building. Only one side, which faced Renado's old home was uncovered, and it seemed that the other soldiers had gone back into their hiding places, so as long as the watch didn't see me, I was safe.

After a quick look over of the small area I had which would keep me safe, I discovered a whole in the ground, which went straight down into darkness. Peering down into it, I could see nothing still, but heard soft, soothing vocal music. The voice sounded heavenly, like something I had only been able to imagine, but could never compose. I decided then that it would be worth my while to investigate this odd opening in the ground, so, I jumped in.

I fell for only a second, and then I was slowly lowered down onto a pedestal by seemingly nothing. A sparkly light filtered down through the whole. The chamber was beautiful, sparkles covering the light blue walls. At the other side, a fountain lay, with several fairies flying above it. I pulled out a bottle and approached the fairies so that I could capture them, as they would revive me if I ever died. But I was stopped dead in my tracks by a stunning voice.

"Who are you?" the voice called. I tried to resist, but couldn't stop myself from looking back to see what could generate such a lovely sound. My eyes stopped on a gorgeous creature. My eyes drooped and my mouth fell open. She smiled, and after a second, giggled. She had the palest skin of any being on Hyrule, and the bluest eyes. She wore a pale green dress which exposed her delicate shoulders, on which rested her long black hair. The bottom of her dress came to her ankles, and she wore no shoes. But the most stunning thing was her wings. They were deep blue, translucent, butterfly wings. They had green and black accents, and were covered I sparkles. As she flew around the room, her wings left a glittery trail. She landed directly in front of me, and repeated he question, this time batting her eyes with her long eyelashes at me. "Tell me your name."

"My name is Link Hylia," I told her, unable to resist her request. She smiled and it sent a warm sensation coursing through my body. She flitted away, and I stumbled toward her. She giggled again.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

I discovered this whole, I wanted to see what it was," I only barely managed to say.

"Well, I'm glad you did!" She replied, smiling again.

"I am too," I said, almost drunkenly. She giggled, and motioned for me to come closer. I did, and as I got close, I tripped over my own feet. She caught me, and her soft fingers were cold through my shirt, and it felt really good. I tingle went up and down my spine. She stood me up and looked me in the eyes.

"I suppose you wonder what I am?" she inquired. I nodded, and she continued, " I am Safiir, the princess of fairies."

"Why are you down here?" I asked her. She frowned, and I was sorry to make her sad.

"I am bound to this place. I cannot leave this chamber. Then, a long time ago, someone built a house on the entrance! You're the first person I've seen in hundreds of years," she told me. But she smiled again, when she mentioned seeing me. I wondered what it would take to get her to give me a fairy to put in my bottle, but I wouldn't dare ask, for fear of making her upset.

"Please don't leave," she said suddenly.

"I will have to eventually," I responded, beginning to get over my near-drunk state. Tears began to gather in her eyes. "But I'll come back!" I quickly added. This seemed to cheer her up a little, but she still looked depressed.

"Every day?" she asked.

"I can't do that," I started, continuing before she cried again, "but I'll visit as much as I can! You see, I'm supposed to save the world. I'm generally pretty busy."

"You're the hero chosen by the Gods!" she shouted.

"Yeah," I replied, not sure what the big deal was

"Well, then there's something I'm supposed to give you," She said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A power," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. It will allow you to summon me. I will be able to break free of this prison to aid you in battle. But it will come at a price," she told me.

"What price?" I asked, not sure I liked this.

"It will drain your magic power almost completely." She responded. I was relieved.

"What will it do?"

"I will heal you, as well as make you stronger for a period of time. All it takes is a little kiss," she said, demonstrating the process on my cheek. I felt power enter my body, and the pain of the recent affairs left completely. All the scars and bruises disappeared almost instantly. Safiir giggled again. She disappeared and a few moments, reappeared with a small instrument. She handed it to me, and after some quick inspection I discovered that it was a lyre. Safiir showed me how to hold it, and sang a few notes. I assumed she meant for me to play them, so I did, and after a few minutes, I was expertly playing a song, which was oddly similar to a song which I had composed, called "Sapphire".

"This song is called 'Safiir's blessing'. My mother, whose name was also Safiir, made it," she told me, a smile across her face. "It is said that the Goddesses themselves crafted that lyre, and so it is called 'Lyre of the Goddesses'. Safiir's blessing is the first of many songs which you will learn to play, and all of them will have power. Go see my sisters to learn the rest." She disappeared before I could ask her where her sisters were, and how to leave this cavern. I walked over to the opening to see if there was any way up, and, as I stepped into the light, I was lifted into the air, and out into the village again.

(Sorry for the delay in updates. There is unfortunately no real motivation, and people have been neglecting to review, which has made me consider stopping this whole book. Please review if you want me to continue, because reviews are really what get me going, and without them, I feel empty. –Forrest)


	12. Chapter 12

(Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy busy busy. But I'm back, and I'll be posting more regularly now. –Forrest)

Chapter 12: Renado

As I stepped out of the cavern, I immediately felt an arrow nick through my hair. I drew my bow and launched an arrow through the skull of the guard before he could sound an alarm. He fell dead, but none of the other guards were close enough to notice. _Not that that's taken care of… _I thought, never actually finishing the statement, because before I knew it, Dark Link stepped from the shadows to stand in front of me. I gasped and drew my master Sword, as he drew his tainted mirror version of it. Our swords clashed, and we both fell back. The noise seemed to draw the attention of the guards because their heads peeked out over their ledges, but no arrows came. I assumed that they were afraid to hit Dark Link. _I'll have to use him as cover,_ I thought, rationalizing that if I got to far away from him his minions might shoot me. Just as he swung his sword at my head I ducked jumped to the left, dodging his blade, and I rolled around him in a sideways shoulder roll, coming up behind him to use a spin attack on his back. He grunted in pain, but nothing else. His tunic was torn and purple blood oozed from his wound underneath.

He turned to scowl at me, his deathly complexion and red eyes adding to the look of pure malice. I staggered away from him as our eyes met. Suddenly, without my own volition, the image of Ilia, in pain, flooded my mind's eye. I tried to dismiss it, but it just got more and more vivid. She was covered in bruises and spattered with blood, and she was crying. I tried to think of anything else, but my mind was consumed with this image this thought. It then occurred to me that **I** was hurting her. I didn't know how, but I felt responsible. A voice called out from far away, but it was near at the same time. The thought of Ilia vanished and I was back in Kakariko village. I had the realization that Dark Link was responsible for this. He was using his dark power to force me into my deepest fear. I took a mental note of this ability and turned to see who had saved me, as Dark Link was no longer facing me, and had an arrow in his side. It was the very last person I would have expected… ZELDA!

She muttered a spell and a fire ball hit Dark Link in the chest. I rose to me feet and picked up my weapons, assuming I had dropped them during Dark Link's mental barrage. I slashed at him with my sword and made contact. He blocked my next few attacks, but with an arrow sticking out of his sword arm, it was all he could do. I eventually knocked him into the spirit spring and he screamed in pain._ Anything of the goddesses BURNS him! _I thought. He rose into a portal which had appeared in the sky and immediately hundreds of arrows rained down on Zelda and I. We rushed under the cover of a still somewhat standing building. I noticed a hand sticking out of a pile of rubble and after digging through it, I unearthed the Shaman Renado. He was in bad shape, but he looked like he'd heal.

Eventually the rain of arrows stopped and by this point Zelda and I had awoken Renado and she was tipping sips of red potion into Renado's mouth. With each swallow, he looked stronger. By the end of the bottle, he could move on his own. He was in no shape to run though.

"Should I go get Epona?" I said, not really intending it to be a question. She nodded. I started running, and the arrows started again. I blocked as many as I could with my shield, but I still took a couple still hit me, but none in the chest or head so I could deal. I made it to Epona and quickly played Safiir's blessing. She appeared as the song ended and kissedme on the cheek, and as much as I despised letting her kiss me, I was grateful. _That privilege is reserved for Ilia,_ I thought. Though Ilia and I weren't actually dating, I still thought this way about her.

I rushed back into the village, launching bomb arrows all over the place, taking out a lot of the guards as I did so. I jumped off of Epona's back and placed Renado in the sling as best as I could. I sat back down on the horse and helped Zelda up. Zelda cast a spell and the sling began to levitate slightly above the ground, and I assumed that it was so that Epona could run. And run she did as our shelterblew up. We made it out alive and when we made it back to Telma's bar, we laid led Renado in. Ilia looked very happy to see him, and hugged him gently. Then she turned to me and hugged me too. It felt really good.

Renado went to sleep on a bed we made him to rest. When he awoke he would begin work treating Colin and the others. Bo slapped me on the back and explained to me about how a dark lookalike of me had destroyed the village and I told him all I knew about Dark Link. Oddly enough, the air about the room was happy, and I was glad.


End file.
